


Outcast Love in a Deathless Town

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Pet Sematary 2 (1992)
Genre: Bonding, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Fanfiction, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Stephen King, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sexual Experimentation, Small Towns, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Young Love, maine, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Teenage friends and outcasts, Jeff and Drew, find themselves becoming more closer than they thought following laying Zowie to rest. As an innocent evening of teenage bonding leads to risque waters, will they embrace the growing attraction between them or brush it away and forget?
Relationships: Jeff Matthews/Drew Gilbert
Kudos: 1





	Outcast Love in a Deathless Town

**Author's Note:**

> While the sequel did not measure up to the original movie or the novel (which I've yet to read), I do have a soft spot for it and liked the friendship between Jeff and Drew. Not sure if anyone else shipped them, but I do. Plus I had a big crush on Edward Furlong in his teen years. Hope you enjoy the story, whether you liked the movie or not. Reviews are appreciated. I do not own the screenplay by Richard Outten and the original story's property of Stepehn King. Let me know if you want more Jeff/Drew stories. Thanks!

Drew Gilbert and Jeff Matthews had been friends since Jeff and his Dad moved to Ludlow to start afresh. By the time Jeff made a name for himself going head-to-head with the feared local bully Clyde Parker, Drew found himself more amazed by the _New Kid_ than he'd thought. Jeff had been able to avoid trouble before losing his Mom,even after a couple of close calls with Drew's piggish lout of a step-Dad, Gus.  
  
Drew's family had some land out in the country. It was a good 150 acres, wooded with a couple of truck trails that ran through it. It was the perfect hide away spot for a couple of boys to fool around and engage in activity their parents would skin them alive for. If Gus shitty and derogatory abuse of Drew wasn't enough of a kick to the head, his insane hatred of killing predators preying on his rabbits made the air more stale. He was quick to snatch up his rifle at the first commotion of either a fox or rare stray dog trying to get into the rabbit cage. As tensions between Gus and Drew became razor sharp, it tragically reached a peak when Gus shot and killed Drew's loyal dog Zowie, for ruining the height of his sexual peak. Oddly enough, it was Zowie's death that brought Drew and Jeff closer together as they went to lay Zowie to rest in the infamous Miꞌkmaq burial ground.  
  
One Friday after school, Drew came by to Jeff's house. Any amount of time and distance between him and Gus was a Godsend. He couldn't get the day of Zowie's burial out of his head and how Jeff agreed to come along for company. Jeff carried the shovel, while Drew bore his beloved pet in his arms solemnly and they went to the burial ground. While digging Zowie's grave, both couldn't shake the bone-chilling gnawing feeling in the wind. Five minutes later they turned off the dusty country dirt road and left the eerie spot many considered the Devil's domain. Once we got to the back where the Matthew's was, they put away the shovel and got themselves cleaned up, lest Gus give them crap over what they were doing.  
  
It was a cold lifeless October and muggy as shit so they boys stuck to wearing their somewhat muddy jeans just to deal with the cold. While he wasn't a heartthrob at school, Drew was easy on the eyes. He was 5 foot 10; chubby with a gentle face, brown hair parted down the middle and green eyes one couldn't help but fall for. He had _nice_ pecs and big yet soft hands. In contrast Jeff was 5 foot eight, 145 lbs dark-brown hair and eyes and slim as opposed to Drew's build. Clyde and his cronies,when they first saw them associating with each other, thought we were the quintessential town _freaks_.  
  
Once they were through getting every thing set up, they started a fire in the fire place and settled back with two cold beers Drew had snuck out of his house. Now a fire in the October cold was sensibly a bright idea but it was more a guy thing to sit there and watch it burn, drink a fresh beer and talk about anything. Drew started talking about his life before his Mom met Gus and how he wanted to leave Ludlow for good after High School. Since Zowie's death, his _parents_ fought over the usual things and Drew's Mom often used sex to win the argument and calm Gus wrath, Drew often considered running away but wouldn't be able to carry the guilt he'd leave his Mom with.  
  
Jeff saw an opening in the way Drew was talking to try something he had always wanted to do. Even before his Mom's death and the rather tense move to Ludlow, Jeff questioned the possibility he was Bi and as he thought, Drew was very easy on the eyes. Being something of a rebel Jeff used the heat from the fire with the chill of the fall to suggest to Drew we strip off some layers to not get overheated. He didn't hesitate, stood up and dropped his jeans and boxers inadvertently in one move. Jeff quickly followed suit and settled back into the lounge chair. Looking over at Drew, Jeff got a good look at what he was swinging. The shy boy has a nice dark bush over his dick which lay on the side of his leg. It was a good four inches soft, and it looked so good Jeff's own dick began to swell and harden.  
  
Realizing that Drew really didn't know Jeff was Bi, Drew suggested they have some fun with his _magazines_. Jeff figured that the darkness of the basement would help cover his rising boner and give him time to get things under control and get it down. It was not quite a full moon so they could see where we were going, so Drew agreed. As they walked down the hallway towards the basement Jeff tried to stay a step or so ahead of Drew so he wouldn't see his dick.

As they walked Drew said that "being nude really does seem natural and being down here naked with you doesn't seem so weird."

Jeff turned and replied, "I've been telling you that you should try that out here. But you were worried someone might see you. Well its dark, it'll be night soon, plus nobody's gonna see us."  
  
"And it looks like your enjoying this", Drew replied as he glanced down at Jeff's hard dick while trying to refrain from laughing. Jeff realized then that there was enough moonlight Drew could clearly see his boner. "Hmmmm, yeah, it's just the excitement from hanging out with you, that's all."

Drew looked back down at his friend's dick and Jeff could see a smirk form on his face. "Hey it's cool. I haven't had a reason to get a boner in weeks" he replied with a somber tone. He turned around and started back towards the living room,"How about another beer?" he asked as he headed back up the stairs.  
  
Jeff followed him back to the living room and grabbed a beer from Drew's bag when they got back and settled back in the lounge chair. As Jeff took a long swallow Drew looked over at him and asked Jeff "Are you gay?"

Immediately Jeff spit beer all over the place, he turned and looked at him "W-what makes you say that?" he asked mid coughing. Drew looked at Jeff and glanced down at his still half hard dick. Jeff thought he was corned and he knew Drew had an idea.

"If I tell you, you've gotta promise not to flip out." Jeff replied. "I'm not gay." He paused and took a deep breath, "I'm Bi."  
  
Jeff saw the look on his friend's face, "I just like beautiful people period. Guys, girls, porn, you name it I just like to get off. Helps to avoid messy problems and deal with bull crap." Jeff quickly added.

"So you ever _do anything_ with a guy before?" he asked. Jeff wasn't stupid to realize there was no going back so he decided to be straight forward. Besides Drew and him were close if not _best_ friends.

"It's funny you'd ask, but no I've never been with a guy before. Girls have talked to me but nothing serious, just friends with benefits."  
  
"Friends with benefits? What's that?" Drew asked.

"It's a friend you hook up so you can bust a nut. No romance stuff like that. We just got together so we could get each other off." Jeff answered. As he told Drew this Jeff noticed that his thick dick had started to swell and get hard. "Shit it looks like your little buddy down there seems interested in the idea" he chuckled as Jeff motioned to his pal's rapidly hardening dick. Drew looked down at his dick and then looked over at Jeff's which now was hard and rubbing on his stomach.  
  
"You want to suck my dick, then?" Drew said. It took a moment for Jeff to realize what he had said.

"Drew, you're not bi, gay or anything like that. Besides we're friends and I don't want to do anything to mess that up." Jeff said.

Drew stood up and looked down at Jeff in the chair,"You said you did this just to bust a nut. My balls are so blue I wanna scream. Before you came here, nobody gave a shit about me any and if you really do this just for a nut you'll do this for me. We're best friends. Right?"  
  
Though his head was spinning, Jeff could see Drew's hard dick in the fire light. It was easily 7 inches and cut. Jeff was surprised that it appeared his balls hardly had any hair. He took a long swallow of beer and stood up in front of him. Jeff reached out and took hold of Drew's dick in his right hand and started to stroke his dick back and forth. Drew closed his eyes and let a soft deep sigh of relief. He reached out and took hold of Jeff dick and began to rub the bold boy's dick and balls with his hand. They  
stood there a few moments stroking and rubbing each others dicks, the feeling was sensational. Drew let go of Jeff's dick and put both his hands on his shoulders. He pressed down on Jeff's shoulders and pushed him to his knees.  
  
Jeff found himself on his knees with Drew's dick just inches in front of his face. He looked up at his now encouraged friend,"Come on man, suck my dick. It won't change the way I feel about you I promise." Drew said. It's was now or never. Jeff closed his eyes, took Drew's dick in his hand, opened his mouth and took the chubby boy's warm _meat_ in slowly. The feeling was surprisingly fantastic. Drew tasted great and he was pouring pre-cum. He put his hands on Jeff's head as he started to bob his mouth up and down on Drew's dick.

"Fuck, that feels better than any fantasy head a girl's ever given me." Jeff heard him say. In turn Jeff increased his tempo and slid his hand between Drew's legs and lightly ran a finger over his asshole. At the same time Jeff took his tongue and stuck it in Drew's piss slit. He let out a long "Fuucckk!" as he started to pump Jeff's mouth.  
  
Jeff lost all sense of time, as he sucked Drew's dick. With determination he sucked, Jeff licked his friend's shaft and swirled his tongue over Drew's fat dick head. He took each of those big balls in his mouth and sucked on them. Jeff could tell by his actions and his breathing Drew was enjoying ever minute of the blowjob he was giving him. Jeff took Drew's dick in his mouth and started to slowly deep throat him, taking Drew's dick deeper into his throat. After a few minutes more of Jeff continuing to deep throat him, Drew pulled his dick out of Jeff's mouth.

"Let's go upstairs." Drew said as he turned and started up the staircase, happy to race Jeff there.  
  
Jeff followed him up the stairs and to his bedroom on the right at the end of the hall. Drew crawled on one side and Jeff crawled on the other side beside him. Drew looked over at his host and said, "I don't know if I'm gay or any shit like that. But if you want to try this Friends with Benefits stuff tonight I'm willing to give it a try. I haven't done anything with...anyone... and I've gotta bust a nut. But if you breath a word to any one about this and I'll kick your ass so bad, they won't be able to identify you even with a screwed up face."

"I'm not stupid man, I won't tell anyone." Jeff replied. "Other than you, none of the shit-heads in this town have any reason to know about me. I've always been a loner and can keep a secret."  
  
The two friends burst out laughing. Drew then surprised Jeff as he reached down and began to stroke his dick. "You ever done a 69 with a boy?" he asked.

"Nah. You want to try it? I'll take the lead if you want." Jeff replied. He turned around so that they were laying on our sides with Drew's dick in his face and Jeff's dick was in his. Jeff took hold of his dick and again slid his mouth over it. After a few moments Jeff felt the warm wetness as Drew took the stunned boy into his mouth. They settled into a wonderful 69. Jeff was surprised at how good Drew was. He was careful not to scratch his teeth on Jeff's dick. The larger boy took Jeff's dick deep in his throat. He played with his friend's balls and licked over Jeff's shaft and his cock head. Jeff sucked and slurped on Drew's dick and balls. Judging from their moans they were both enjoying the experience. Jeff then felt his finger as it rubbed over his asshole. Then Drew pushed it inside of him.  
  
Jeff kept sucking away as Drew fingered him and sucked on his dick. They soon began to to roll around on the bed, first Jeff was on top of him as they 69'd then Drew wound up on top of him. While Drew was on top, he let Jeff's dick fall out of his mouth.

"You ever taken a dick up your ass?" he asked.

Jeff slid his dick out of my mouth, "No, I've finger fucked myself a few times...and I did it with a few friends of mine too. They both feel good and I've cum both ways." Jeff said.

Drew got off of Jeff and lay beside him on his left side. "Think you could take me up your ass?" he asked.

Jeff didn't want to let Drew know he never had big dick in him before and he didn't want Drew to know how many kids I had _experimented_ with. "Yeah, I think I can handle you if you've got some good lube." Jeff told him.  
  
Drew reached over Jeff and pulled a drawer on the table beside the bed open. He reached in and took out a bottle of Aloe Vera out. "Will this work?" he asked.

"Yeah it will. You want me to lay on my stomach so you can finger me some." Jeff replied.

"Flip over" Drew said. After Jeff had flipped over, Drew straddled his legs and Jeff felt him spread his ass cheeks as he pushed a finger in him. Drew slowly fingered Jeff in and out. Then he pushed in two fingers and then three. Jeff was squirming from the waves of pleasure that rolled over him as Drew finger fucked him.

"You ready?" Drew asked.

"Yeah man. Give me that dick. I want to see if you're all talk or not." Jeff said. Drew moved up and Jeff felt his bulbous dickhead as Drew pressed it against his hole. Jeff tried to relax and push back against his dick. Drew started to slide in, slowly he worked his way into Jeff.  
  
Soon Drew was buried deep inside his friend. Jeff felt the tickle of the larger boy's bush against his hole. They laid there for moment as Jeff got use to his dick inside of him. Drew began to pull out and push his dick back in Jeff, slowly beginning to build a rhythm.

"Oh shit your ass is tight! I never would've thought a guy's ass could feel like this!" Drew exclaimed. All Jeff could do was moan in agreement. They were now getting into some serious fucking. The sweat from their bodies mixed and the moans echoed with the sound of their bodies as they slapped together. Drew was making deep grunts as he plowed his dick into Jeff. With every thrust Jeff felt a wave of pleasure go through his body. Drew fucked him deep and hard while still being considerate. Jeff could feel it as Drew took his frustrations out on his ass and it felt good.  
  
"Pull out," Jeff told him, "I want to flip on my back so I can see you as we fuck." Jeff said. Drew pulled out and Jeff quickly rolled on his back. He took Jeff's legs in each hand and slid his dick back into Jeff. Now Drew really began to pound his friend's hole. He was tearing Jeff's ass apart as he pounded him hard, fast and deep as he could go. Jeff was screaming for Drew fuck him as he jerked his own hard dick.

"I'm getting close!" Drew said as his face grew red and sweaty.

"Cum in me!" Jeff replied, "I want to feel your load when you nut inside of me." With one final thrust, Drew buried his cock deep inside Jeff who felt his dick swell as he came. Blast after blast of cum shot out of his dick and Jeff felt it coat the inside of his ass. Drew stayed in Jeff as he came, pumping the slim teen to get every drop of cum into Jeff as his dick began to go soft.  
  
After Drew's dick had fallen out of Jeff, he rolled off and beside him on the bed.

"You didn't cum yet?, he asked.

"Not yet." Jeff answered. He reached over and took my dick in his hand and stroked me.

"So I take it you've tasted cum before. What does it taste like? Drew said.

"Kinda salty, a little sweet. If you like licking pussy or dick it tastes just like sex juice but from a boy than a girl." Jeff told him. The next thing he knew Drew had slid down between his legs and was sucking Jeff's dick. Drew sucked away, intent on making his pal cum. Jeff tried to hold back, not sure he would be ready for the taste of his cum. Finally Jeff couldn't hold back and let loose jet after jet of cum into Drew's mouth and down his throat. Drew surprised him, he kept sucking away, swallowing as Jeff shot 5 jets down his throat.  
  
Drew let Jeff's dick fall out of his mouth and laid back down beside him.

"Well, what do you think?, Jeff asked.

Drew looked at him and answered "it's not like what I've always thought or been told. I know I'm not gay or bi or anything like that. But I can see why you like this. I'm not saying I want to make this a regular thing or anything like that but I think we might could do this again. If we both feel like it".

"Anytime you want to hookup just let me know. We can meet right here, so its safe. Like I told you its not about a love thing, its about a couple of friends helping each other get off. Hey, if were the best friends we always tell each other, who better than the two of us to help each other out?"  
  
Drew let a smile work across his cherubic face, "guess that why I knew when you stood up to Clyde, were gonna be my only _real_ friend." he said. Jeff turned on his side as Drew spooned up behind him. Jeff reached over and turned out the light as they drifted off to sleep holding each other.


End file.
